pinkydinkydoofandomcom-20200222-history
Where Are My Shoes?/Transcript
A transcript of this episode: "Where Are My Shoes?". *''(Following the theme song until when the crowd shouts "Pinky, tell us a story!", Pinky grabs the story box and jumps in. Pinky writes a story about a dinosaur. Here comes Pinky, Tyler, and Mr. Guinea Pig. Pinky thinks really big and zooms right outside the building and zooms left into Smack Dab Park and lands on a pirate ship. The Dinky Doos came and hugging them. The Really Red Apartments lift up into space. Pinky drives a car. Pinky says "Now that's something you don't see everyday!", then Pinky, Tyler, and Mr. Guinea Pig are on the moon. Pinky, Tyler, and Mr. Guinea Pig are in the game, saying "Yesserooni, Positooni!". Pinky, Tyler, and Mr. Guinea Pig are in the story box. The Dinky Doos are not in the stoy box. The Dinky Doos laugh. Pinky Dinky Doo TV series card appears)" *'Pinky': "Where Are My Shoes?". *'Tyler': Pinky! Pinky Dinky Doo-oo! *'Pinky': What do you want, Tyler? *'Tyler': Have you seen my shoes? All I can find is a boot and a flipper. *'Pinky': So, what's wrong with that? *'Tyler': I've got day camp today. If I don't find my real shoes, I'm in big trouble. *'Pinky': Hmm, missing shoes? That gives me an idea. *'Tyler': Pinky, are you gonna make up a story? *'Pinky': Yesserooni, Positooni! *'Pinky, Tyler, and Mr, Guinea Pig': (singing) Yesserooni, Positooni, we're going to story box. Where Pinky's really good at making up stories, and every story rocks, story box! *'Pinky': OK, so one day in Great Big City, Pinky woke up. Mr. Guinea Pig gave her a big, sloppy, good morning kiss. *'Pinky': So, what do you think I should wear to school today? Let's see. Should I wear a big, stinky wedge of cheese? Hmm, too cheesy. So, how about... a pretty pet pink pony? Well, I like ponies pretty much, but not pink. I know, I know, my hair's pink, my name's Pinky, but I don't like pink! So... *'Pinky': How about my very favorite dress? Perfect. *''(More Coming Soon)'' *'Pinky': And that's exactly what happened, pretty much, the end. Ow! Tyler, I found your shoes. *'Tyler': Way to go, Pinky Dinky Doo! Now I have shoes for day camp. *'Tyler': Sounds like game time! *'Pinky': Say "Cheese, please". *'Pinky, Tyler, and Mr. Guinea Pig': Cheese, please. *''(Shot transition to the game "What came first?")'' *'Pinky': Let's play "What came first?". (singing) What came first? *'Pinky': I'm going to show you some things that happened in my story. *'Tyler': And we're gonna say what came first. *'Pinky': That's right, little brother. Hope you're ready to play. OK, what happened first? Was it "I had my big idea" or was it "I couldn't find my shoes"? So, what came first, "Big Idea", or "Couldn't find my shoes"? *'Tyler': You couldn't find your shoes, and then you had your big idea. *'Pinky': You're right. OK, so what came next in my story? Was it "We ate our shoes and wore the food" or was it "I had my big idea"? So, what came next in my story, "Eat our shoes and wear the food" or "Big Idea"? *'Tyler': Big Idea. *'Pinky': Right. First, I couldn't find my shoes, then I had my big idea, and then, we ate our shoes and wore the food. And that's exactly how it happened. *''(Lettuces transition to the game "Eat it or wear it?")'' *'Pinky': Alright, let's play one more game, "Eat it or wear it?". (singing) Eat it or wear it? Yeah, yeah, yeah *'Pinky': When you see something you're supposed to eat, shout "Eat it!". Let's practice. A gyro sandwich. *'Viewers': Eat it! *'Pinky': When you see something you're supposed to wear, shout "Wear it!". A space suit. *'Viewers': Wear it! *'Pinky': OK, let's play. Banana split. *'Viewers': Eat it! *'Pinky': Sombrero. *'Viewers': Wear it! *'Pinky': Bunny suit. *'Viewers': Wear it! *'Pinky': Pizza. *'Viewers': Eat it! *'Pinky': Diapers. *'Viewers': Wear it! *'Pinky': Good job. *''(Mr. Guinea Pig turning off the video game)'' *'Pinky': I'd love making up stories. I'll bet you can make up a story too. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts